


Савиньяк?

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Неким политическим силам невыгодно, чтобы Эмиль Савиньяк дожил до совершеннолетия.Кроссовер (на уровне идей) с «Олухами» Ольги Громыко





	Савиньяк?

— Арно, это отвратительно!  
— Я знаю, милая. Но нашему наследнику нужна защита. Я тоже надеюсь, что Квентин ошибся и его источники неверны. Но если нет — наш сын не доживет до совершеннолетия.  
— Наймем охрану!  
— Любую охрану можно подкупить.  
— Киборга?  
— Киборга можно взломать. А можно убить.  
— Но то, что ты предлагаешь, ужасно.  
— Нет, если мы все сделаем правильно.

***

— Мама, мама!  
Эмиль просачивается в щель, не дожидаясь, пока дверь отъедет до конца, бросается обнять, утыкается лбом в колени.  
— Что такое, милый?  
— Мама, мэтр Этье сказал, что Ли ненастоящий!  
— Что он сказал?  
Арлетта поднимает глаза. Ее старший сын нажимает на сенсор, чтобы закрыть дверь, и молча ждет у входа. Голова немного опущена, взгляд еще чуть-чуть — и был бы исподлобья. А так — просто недоверчивый, хмурый взгляд. Очень недетский.  
— Мама, ну ты скажи ему!  
Эмиль отрывается от матери, подскакивает к брату, хватает за руку — лицо Ли меняется в ту же секунду, расплывается, нижняя губа оттопыривается, сходятся домиком светлые брови. Нет, Лионель никогда не будет плакать. Но кто сказал, что он не может это изобразить?  
— Милле, дорогой, не волнуйся так. Я поговорю с мэтром. Он, верно, имел в виду что-то другое. Идите играть. Сегодня у вас больше не будет занятий.  
Арлетта сдает детей с рук на руки няне, велит подать к ужину эклеры — сдвоенный восторженный вопль ей наградой — а после набирает номер мужа.  
Тем же вечером в том же кабинете свет выкручен на максимум, так, что режет глаза.  
— Мэтр Этье, дети говорят, вы назвали Лионеля ненастоящим. Извольте объясниться.  
— Но мадам, я только подумал, ребенку не стоит привязываться...  
— Вы ошиблись, — голос Арно непривычно холоден, а сам маршал непривычно мрачен.  
— Простите, маршал, я никогда больше не упомяну об этом при детях.  
— Вы не поняли, мэтр Этье, — Арлетта качает головой и щурится. Вроде бы от яркого света, но как-то сразу вспоминается ее разряд по стендовой стрельбе. — Вы ошиблись слишком серьезно. И для начала, мэтр, вы ответите на пару вопросов.

***

— Ли, Ли, ну что тут сложного?  
Восьмилетний Эмиль с восторженными воплями носится вокруг брата и пони. Что брат, что пони очень рады бы оказаться подальше друг от друга. И, возможно, поближе к Милле, но это не обязательно.  
— Ну смотри, он же такой классный!  
Ли только морщится.  
Тренер качает головой и отходит в подсобку за кордой. На то, чтобы махнуться куртками, мальчики тратят меньше минуты.  
Арлетта знает, что вечером Ли сделает за брата задание по арифметике. И знает, что завтра они будут драться за право порулить аэроскутером под присмотром отца. Знает, что Ли, конечно же, уступит. Знает, что должна обо всем этом с ними серьезно поговорить.  
И не может. Она решает, что еще не время.

***

Им десять, Рокэ Алве — «Росио, просто Росио, мадам!» — пятнадцать. Они горными козлами носятся по Кэналлоа, благо пониженная гравитация планеты позволяет почти летать. Почти — это ключевое. Семь «же» — конечно, не девять с чем-то, но и не ноль. А покатившийся из-под каблука камень, обрыв и горная речка не менее опасны, чем на Кэртиане. Эмиль летит вниз с громким вскриком. Но раньше, чем Арлетта успевает осознать и испугаться, за ним с того же обрыва прыгают два размазанных силуэта. Черный и гибкий — Рокэ, и маленький, но ровно такой же проворный — Лионель.  
Арлетта бежит вниз по тропинке, по крутому склону, не смотрит, куда ставит ноги, но горные ботинки и гравитация, проклятая гравитация, выручают. Она успокаивается еще на подходе, когда видит на крупных валунах на берегу троих промокших детей. Алва споро и явно профессионально ощупывает Милле, коротко рявкает на Ли, который опять пытается активничать, и, слава Создателю, кажется, все обошлось. Но позже, вечером, когда укутанный по уши в плед Эмиль восторженно рассказывает эту историю местным девчонкам, Арлетта долго и внимательно смотрит на пригревшегося у радиатора Лионеля.

***

— Дядюшка Алваро приглашает в гости, покататься на яхте, — так начинается один из самых обычных домашних вечеров. Хотя совсем обычным его назвать нельзя. Мальчишкам лет по четырнадцать, у Эмиля бурлит горячая южная кровь, Ли от него по привычке не отстает. Временами Арлетте кажется, что еще немного, и родовое гнездо рухнет.  
— А Росио будет?  
Эмиль влюблен в младшего Алву — по-детски, по уши, как в кумира. И сложно отрицать, что Рокэ, вот только вернувшийся из Торки с орденом и простреленным плечом — Арлетта знает, что еще и с нагоняем от фок Варзова, чтоб больше так не геройствовал, — более чем подходит на эту роль.  
— Да, Рокэ будет, — Арно улыбается в усы. — Но место на яхте ограниченно, вы же помните, она небольшая. Поэтому, я думаю, в этом году на Кэналлоа полетит тот из вас, кто будет лучше себя вести. В следующем году, возможно, поменяетесь.  
Эмиль, надувшись, сидит остаток ужина и уходит в свою комнату. Где уж ему соревноваться с куда более уравновешенным братом!  
— Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно?  
— Нет, пусть учатся ответственности. В Лаик им придется не легче.  
Неделю Эмиль честно держится тихо, как мышка, выполняя все указания менторов, но потом непоседливый характер берет свое. И хотя особых шалостей он не допускает, становится очевидно, что Кэналлоа ему не видать. Арлетта уже готова отдать приказание собрать вещи старшего сына, но за два дня до начала каникул Лионель угоняет аэроскутер.  
— Это случайность, — говорит он в глаза полисмену, стоя над обломками изящной машинки.  
— Это было на спор, — ухмыляется он в глаза Арно.  
А потом, когда рейсовый корабль уносит Эмиля к солнечным скалам Кэнналоа, а они остаются на земле, поворачивается к Арлетте и спрашивает:  
— Надеюсь, я все сделал правильно?

***

Им шестнадцать, в Сэ большой прием. Эмиль радостно обсуждает с другими мальчишками достоинства развешанного в парадном зале старинного оружия. Династия Савиньяков верна традициям — некоторым, не всем — и оружие, трофейное, наградное, парадное, украшает все стены. Боевое хранится отдельно, в оружейной, сколь бы старым оно ни было. С боевым — и это тоже старая традиция — можно и нужно тренироваться. Поэтому сочетание лязга мечей с шипением бластерных разрядов никого в этом доме не удивляет. Главное, чтобы за пределы полигона не выходили. Эмиль знает, что в других семьях такого нет и нагло этим пользуется, хвастаясь налево и направо. Арлетте кажется, что младший Эпине уже готов на него наброситься. По-простецки, с кулаками. Обычно чересчур горячего брата осаживает Ли, но сейчас он сидит на пуфике у ног графини Колиньяр, внимает поэтическому конкурсу — еще одна традиция, на этот раз дурацкая, — и временами вставляет эпиграммы. По мнению Арлетты, более колкие и изящные, чем стихи соперничающих поэтов.  
— Да он настоящий Рафиано! — восклицает герцогиня Ноймаринен.  
Арлетта польщенно опускает ресницы.

***

Скандал выходит громким и показательным. Близнецы Савиньяки, кажется, выступают единым фронтом против несчастного ментора, которого Арлетте даже немного жаль. По крайней мере, когда Арлетта заходит в дверь, старик как раз к ней пятится. Мгновение она позволяет себе полюбоваться, как слаженно действуют братья, как изумительно они дополняют друг-друга. Но понять, в чем именно заключалась проблема, она не успевает. Все заканчивается гораздо раньше и печальнее, потому что домой приходит Арно. Он устал и не в духе, у него проблемы с надорскими колониями, у него столкновения таможенников и контрабандистов в секторе Эпине, и все это ему приходится решать мирно, ведь никто не хочет новой галактической войны. Возмущение мальчиков он воспринимает как подростковый бунт и рубит сплеча, как свойственно военным, одним повелительным окриком. Ли замолкает на середине слова, странно дергает головой и выходит из комнаты. В глазах Эмиля непонимание и обида.  
Арлетта переглядывается с мужем, но исправлять что-либо уже откровенно поздно. Тем же вечером Арлетта видит, как Эмиль неуверенно стучится в комнату брата. И ей до безумия жаль, что потайных ходов за стенами этой комнаты нет.

***

Они только вернулись из Лаик, завтра им улетать в Торку. А сегодня у Эмиля дуэль. Арлетта не стоит у окна и не комкает платок — она жена маршала и графиня Савиньяк. Но перо зависает над планшетом, и новая басня не рождается никак. С десятым боем часов громко распахивается входная дверь и раздаются причитания слуг. Арлетта заставляет себя двигаться медленно. Эмиль полулежит на кушетке в холле и, размахивая руками, мешает врачу снять куртку. Значит, в целом с ним все хорошо. Он радостно возбужден, видимо, «тому парню еще и не так досталось».  
Ли стоит в сторонке и, в отличие от остальных, слышит шаги Арлетты.  
— Я должен был заменить его.  
— Вы — Савиньяки! Вы оба! Ты все сделал правильно.  
Утром аэрокар увозит их в космопорт. Они обнимают ее одинаково сильно, одинаково улыбаются, одинаковым жестом вскидывают на плечо сумки. Она провожает их в форпост империи, в горячую точку. Подруги считают ее то ли дурой, то ли бессердечной матерью. Ей плевать. В Торке мальчикам безопаснее, чем в столице.  
До совершеннолетия Эмиля осталось меньше года, и Арлетта Савиньяк хочет верить, что надежные источники Квентина Дорака все-таки ошиблись. Она хочет верить, что ее сын останется жив. Оба ее сына.


End file.
